


kevin ray comes out (and not about being bi)

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: wtm ot4 [3]
Category: WALK THE MOON (Band)
Genre: M/M, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:<br/>(telepathy au anon srry im a bit late) either fall out boy or walk the moon any ship thnk u</p>
            </blockquote>





	kevin ray comes out (and not about being bi)

kevin never planned on coming out with this. but it was eating him up inside, keeping him awake at night inmire ways than one. and he felt like after 3 years, his boyfriends deserved to know.

he was shaking as the words left his mouth. “guys, i’m a telepath.”

sean was laughed, eli rubbing his hands together, and nick just looked kind of bored.

‘ _i’m sorry, i’m not kidding though_.’ kevin frowned, forcing his way into their heads.

suddenly, sean looked upset, eli looked sad, and nick was beeming. kevin was holding his breath, waiting for one of them to say something. when none of them did, kevin qucikly excused himself to their room, falling on the bed and muffling a few soft sobs with a pillow (it was nick’s, but who caredat this point).

once kevin finally dragged himself out, the other three sat him down and they had a talk, which went really well. 

overall nick didn’t care, but he was extremely disappointed that dick pics couldn’t be sent though kevin’s whole telepathy thing. (which kevin argued with ‘baby why are you even upset? you can see my dick wheneer you want!’)

sean was fine with it, as long as kevin just stayed out of his head. and kevin agreed to never, ever invade sean’s thoughts, unless he really needed to talk to him.

eli just smiled giving kevin a quick kiss, not caring if kevin went in his head sometimes. it always let kevin know when he needs a hug, and now that eli is award of his gift, kevin can go as far as to tell him nice things no matter what. and eli can’t say he’s not a fan of that.

so in the end, kevin was glad he came out, since it all worked out in the end. (with the added bonus of being able to make eli smile a bit more, and nick being more direct about wanting to suck kevin’s dick)

**Author's Note:**

> sry this sucked  
> \send me prompts: cobracamjunior @ tumblr


End file.
